


Let Me Take Care of You

by memoriesofrain



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Dorian, Come Inflation, Cuddling & Snuggling, Inquisitor & Dorian Pavus Friendship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, POV Dorian, Size Difference, The Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus-centric, Top The Iron Bull (Dragon Age), alpha the iron bull, omega dorian pavus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofrain/pseuds/memoriesofrain
Summary: Dorian and Bull have finally talked about spending a heat together. Dorian is excited and comforted that Bull wants to spend his heat with him, getting his room set up for the two of them.Okay, he's a little nervous, but Bull makes sure to take excellent care of him.





	Let Me Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> I almost thought I wasn't going to finish this but I powered through it by pure power of will. I had originally only written around 400 words and just posted it on my tumblr, but I extended it by adding two additional days to the original one.   
Get ready for some smut! I hope you enjoy this.  
Day 22: Knotting   
Day 23: Size difference  
Day 24: Come inflation

When Dorian had talked about spending his heat with Bull, they didn’t really discuss the logistics. Bull had promised to take care of Dorian and that he didn’t need to worry about anything. It sounded wonderful at the time, but when he woke up with his heat on the verge of starting, he finally starting thinking about it. About Bull being his alpha and taking care of him. And that meant _all _of his needs.

Including knotting.

Bull was _very_ well endowed without popping a knot and Dorian found it hard to imagine it even fitting inside him. Even with his heat baring down on him and his omega panting at the idea of getting knotted so thoroughly, he still felt uneasy. As much as “death by sexual endeavor” sounded like a fantastic way to go, the idea of his ass getting split by Bull’s knot wasn’t pleasant at all.

The possibility that he could be hurt accidentally by Bull who just wanted to make him feel good made him anxious. Bull would pick up on his anxiety the moment he saw him.

“You’re being ridiculous, Dorian,” Dorian muttered, shaping his blankets into a comfortable nest for later. “There’s been no record of someone, let alone an omega, dying from an alpha’s knot.” And if there was he would definitely know about it.

He examined his bed and although Bull probably wouldn’t take the time to appreciate the pillows he’d taken from his nook in the library or that he’d sacrificed some of his softer robes to line their nest, it made Dorian feel comforted and safe. It helped that he’d slipped in a pair of Bull’s ridiculous pants into the nest to get his heat addled brain accustomed to Bull’s scent.

What a wonderful smell it was. Bull’s alpha musk had a base of sandalwood and rich dark chocolate. Underneath the base scent was hints of blood oranges and lime that reminded him of the markets in Minrathous at the peak of harvest season. He could only daydream about what Bull’s scent would hold when he was exuding his alpha pheromone once he smelt Dorian’s heat.

Dorian took a deep inhale of the room’s scent and nodded his head approvingly. Taking a calming breath, he stepped out of his room. He was assaulted with the hundreds of smells that coursed around the halls of Skyhold and he wanted nothing more than to retreat back his room where the smell was limited but pressed on. He told Bull that he’d meet up with him once he was sure his heat was starting. Bull would understand if he’d sent someone else to tell Bull that Dorian needed him, but he wanted to be the one to tell Bull. He wanted to watch his Amatus’s eyes grow dark with arousal when he told him.

He took his time walking to the Herald’s Rest, taking deep breaths of fresh air that he wouldn’t be getting during his heat. They could probably get away with cracking a window to keep the room from becoming too stifling but they couldn’t open it more than that. Dorian had talked with the Inquisitor and both had agreed that the less pheromones released to the residents of Skyhold the better.

They couldn’t afford to have all their soldiers fall victim to their second gender taking control. Even if they both found the idea of a debauchery-filled castle to be hilarious.

Thinking of the Inquisitor seemed to bring the dwarf right to him. She was bustling around with a bundle of papers that were covered in her messy penmanship, hair bundled messily on top of her head, smile bright when she caught sight of him.

“Dorian, I thought you said your heat was starting today,” Senna said, coming to a stop in front of him.

“And start it shall,” Dorian lamented, dramatically putting the back of his hand to his forehead. “Alas, Bull won’t magically show up at my door unless I get him.”

Senna snorted, almost sending her papers flying. “You could’ve asked someone to fetch him for you so you didn’t have to leave your room.”

“And prevent the lovely people of Skyhold from seeing my lovely visage even longer than anticipated? Preposterous.”

She rolled her eyes, nudging him with her elbow. “Well don’t let me keep you, go get your man.”

Senna always knew how to make him laugh. “I’ll leave you to your papers.”

She groaned giving the paperwork a dirty look. “I would’ve thrown this in the fireplace if Josie hadn’t asked me to personally fill these out.”

“What we do for love.”

“Dorian, our situations aren’t alike at all.”

Dorian shrugged. “Can’t help you there, Senna dear.”

Senna shifted her paperwork to one arm and shoved him with the other. “Go get Bull before you start stinking up the place.”

He laughed as he walked away, throwing a hand up in farewell. “I’ll see you in a few days.”

The tavern was fairly mellow when Dorian walked in, still too early for even the heaviest drinkers in Skyhold to grab a pint. He nodded at Cabot and told Maryden good morning, not that she stopped playing to respond to him. He didn’t see Krem at his usually seat, making a fool of myself as he missed his mouth again while distracted by Maryden. The man will eventually get the nerve to just talk to the woman, but until then Krem’s embarrassment would be his entertainment.

He couldn’t stop the sappy smile that pulled at his mouth when he spotted Bull. The Qunari seemed to still be waking up, blinking lazily as the sun shown on his legs from the open door. “Amatus,” Dorian said fondly, continuing his approach and running a hand down Bull’s horns. “Good morning.”

Bull gave him one of his broad grins. “Hey, Kadan,” Bull said, grabbing at Dorian’s hips and pulling the man into his lap.

If he was any further in his heat, Dorian would’ve immediately started grinding down on Bull, but he wasn’t that far gone yet so he pushed down the urge. Instead, he snuggled into Bull’s embrace, putting his nose against Bull’s scent gland. He felt himself relax at the comforting smell even if it also made the ache that was settling deep inside him to ache that much more. “Do you remember what today is?”

Bull pretended to ponder on this, making hemming and hawing noises as he rubbed his warm hands down Dorian’s clothed back. “I think I might.”

He let out a huff. “Bull-“

His Amatus’s laughter quelled any annoyance he’d started feeling.

“Of course I remembered,” Bull said, pressing his lips against Dorian’s beauty mark. “Thought I’d let you take care of your space to get things set up.”

Not for the first time, he was filled with affection by how much Bull cared about him. “I wouldn’t have minded you there.”

“Didn’t say you would’ve.”

They remained in that position for a while longer, Dorian breathing in Bull’s scent and Bull drawing vitaar designs on his skin. As much as they both enjoyed the sex, they also loved this part of their relationship. Times when they could just bask in each other in communal silence.

Of course they couldn’t stay there for very long, especially when Dorian felt the first trickle of slick leaking out of him. Bull tensed beneath him, his arms tightening around him before he was standing up with Dorian clinging onto him with a yelp.

“Bull, put me down, I can walk,” Dorian insisted, though he wrapped his legs around Bull’s waist.

All he got was Bull’s arms tightening still around him. “Your heats starting.”

“That’s why I came here to get you.”

“Admittedly I was distracted by your face.”

Dorian buried his face against Bull’s chest to muffle a giggle. “Charmer.”

“I try.”

He focused on Bull’s arm around him, clenching his hole as tightly as he could to prevent anymore slick from leaving him until they reached his room. Luck was on their side because not a soul stopped them with a question or another. And with Bull’s long legs, they reached Dorian’s room quickly.

As soon as they’d stepped into the room, Bull was pushing him against his door and licking his way into Dorian’s mouth. Dorian moaned into the kiss, his arousal shooting through him, but Bull swallowed each noise Dorian was making.

As the kiss continued to deepen, Dorian started pulling at his robes with a fervor he’d rarely felt before. His heat was fulling setting in now and he felt like his body was going to go up in flames unless he got out of his clothes.

Bull seemed to understand Dorian’s sudden frantic desire to be naked because he broke their kiss to help Dorian pull his robes off. He made sure he ran his hands across every bit of skin that was revealed, content to listen to Dorian’s purrs of bliss at the feeling of his alpha’s hands on him.

When Dorian finally stood naked in front of him, Bull guided him to the bed, laying him out on his back and began to take off his own clothes. He cursed as his fingers fumbled with the latch on his brace, mind beginning to haze over with lust at the scent of his omega and the sight of him sprawled out in _their_ nest.

When he finally got his brace off, he hurriedly pulled at the buckle on his harness before it joined the pile of clothes on the floor and shucked out of his pants as fast as he could.

Dorian let out a choked moan at the sight of Bull’s hard cock, finally unclenching his hole and letting the slick gush out of him. His mind fogged over and all he could think about was Bull, his alpha and his beautiful cock that he wanted in him _now._

“A-Amatus,” Dorian whined, reaching his arms out for the alpha. “Please.” He didn’t know exactly what he was asking for, too many things to be able to fit into a short sentence that he could manage to get out.

Bull kneeled on the bed, looming over Dorian with lustful eyes. “My pretty omega,” Bull said with reverence. “Desperate for me and my cock.”

A sob nearly tore out of him as Bull inserted the first finger into him. It felt like too much and not enough. The slick running out of his hole eased any resistance and Bull was able to add a second finger much faster than he would’ve been able to.

Dorian’s back arched off the bed, trying to force Bull’s fingers deeper into his hole. He _ached_ so deeply and the sensation was becoming all-consuming. “Alpha, need more,” He moaned, building a steady roll of his hips that had Bull’s fingers working his hole at least a little.

Instead of moving his fingers to help Dorian’s thrusts, he spread his two fingers wide. Dorian’s hole opened around him with ease and he admired the way the rim stretched around Bull’s fingers.

This time Dorian really did sob at the sensation his cock jumping against his stomach. “Kaffas,” Dorian cursed, tilting his head to the side to expose his neck to Bull.

“That’s it, omega,” Bull reassured, beginning to mouth at Dorian’s neck. He lightly nipped at Dorian’s scent gland, sucking the spot enough to bruise. He felt more than saw slick squirt out of Dorian at the action and Bull needed to be in Dorian soon.

Bull’s rut was coming in full-force with the scent of his omega’s heat stoking the fire in his dick.

“You okay with another finger?” Bull asked more out of courtesy than really asking Dorian. His omega was baring down so hard on his fingers that Bull wondered if they’d break. And fuck was that a hot idea.

Dorian gave him the fiercest glare he could manage through his half-mast eyes and flushed cheeks. “I’m ready for another,” Dorian started before rotating his hips in a little circle to try and get Bull deeper. But Bull’s fingers weren’t long enough to reach that part or they weren’t angled right. “Please, please fuck me already.”

“Just a little longer, Kadan,” Bull whispered, biting at his scent gland again. There was no doubt in Dorian’s mind that he’d be thoroughly marked by the end of his heat; he couldn’t wait.

Bull’s third finger pushed in with a little more resistance than the previous two but Dorian’s walls relaxed for him with just a little extra pressure. The way his Kadan took everything he gave him like he was _made_ for it made him rumble approvingly in his chest.

He toyed with his omega’s rim, gaping it as if he was going to eat Dorian out before pushing his fingers all the way back in. Dorian was jerking himself off and Bull used his free hand and put his hand on top of Dorian’s to help get him off.

Four strokes in and Dorian was coming with a drawn out moan. Dorian’s channel contracted around his fingers and now more than ever Bull wanted to fuck Dorian raw.

“You’re doing so well, Kadan,” Bull said, dragging his cum covered hand across Dorian’s chest. “You’re ready for my knot now, aren’t you?” He pushed his fingers in and out of Dorian, listening to the squelching of his omega’s hole. “Your hole is begging for it.”

He felt so painfully empty even with Bull’s fingers deep inside him. He did need his alpha’s knot. He stared hungrily at Bull’s cock and the magnificent size of it.

And then he remembered his early worries.

“Wait, wait, Amatus,” Dorian interrupted halting his hips from pushing back against Bull’s fingers.

His alpha stopped his own movements turning his complete attention to Dorian. “Everything okay, Kadan?” Bull asked.

“What if it doesn’t fit?”

Bull snorted, pushing his fingers deeper inside of his omega and rubbing against his prostate. Slick squirted around his fingers pulling a groan of appreciation from him. “You’ve taken my cock plenty of times before, I doubt it’s going to be an issue now.”

Dorian whimpered, his hips stuttering back against the fingers assaulting his prostate. “Not your cock I’m worried about.” Andraste definitely not, he wanted Bull’s cock in him hours ago. “Knot, worried about your knot.”

Bull made an inquisitive hum. “Don’t think your greedy hole can take all of me?” He inserted a fourth finger into Dorian’s sloppy entrance, drawing an eager moan from the man. “I’m pretty sure you’re hole will suck me right in. Panting and begging for my knot to tie us together, fill you up so well ‘til you’re sloshing full of my cum.”

Dorian felt the heat cloud more of his mind, now hyper-focused on how full and complete he’d feel once Bull had knotted him. He bore down on Bull’s fingers, his cock bouncing against his stomach from the force of his movements. He tried shaking the arousal from his brain to focus back on his original question, but he couldn’t.

Of course he could take Bull’s knot. He was made to take his alpha’s knot.

He pushed at Bull’s arm. “Want it,” Dorian whined, clenching harder around Bull’s fingers. “Want your knot.” Tears welled up in his eyes and threatened to fall down his cheeks. “Please, alpha.”

Bull brushed his thumb along Dorian’s cheekbone, placing a tender kiss against his lips. Dorian melted into the kiss, eagerly returning the kiss. Dorian’s mouth fell open at the first press of Bull’s tongue, and Bull moaned as he licked into Dorian’s mouth.

When breathing became absolutely necessary Bull broke the kiss, staring down at Dorian’s panting form. He slowly pulled his fingers out of Dorian’s hole, shushing Dorian’s whines as he used his slick covered fingers to wet his cock.

Once Dorian realized what Bull was getting ready to do he scrambled to get on his hands and knees, pressing his face and chest against the sheets and his ass high in the air. Bull gave an appreciative groan and then the head of Bull’s cock was pressing against his rim.

With one smooth movement, Bull fully seated himself inside of Dorian. Dorian let out a high pitched keen, his hips quivering as he tried to prevent himself from fucking himself on Bull’s cock. His alpha had told him he’d take care of him, so he’d let him do it.

Bull was more than happy to start rutting against Dorian, his balls slapping noisily against Dorian’s thighs. His omega was so perfectly tight and his walls seemed to mold around his cock.

Dorian felt himself coming undone already, a litany of moans and attempts at saying Bull’s name were the only things that registered to him besides the cock inside him. He wanted to stay like this forever, full and practically encompassed by the hulking form of his alpha.

Bull knew his orgasm was fast approaching and by the tightening of Dorian’s walls around him and the pitch of his whines, he wasn’t far behind. He picked up the pace, thrusting hard enough into Dorian for his omega to be pushed up higher on his bed.

He wasn’t going to cum before his omega, he wanted to make sure he was thoroughly taken care of so Bull started jerking Dorian off in time with the rhythm of his thrusts. And then Dorian was coming, thick strips of white shooting out across his chest, but most of it fell on their nest beneath him.

Bull wasn’t too far behind as his knot began catching against Dorian’s rim. Dorian’s moans increased once again as Bull’s knot finally refused to leave him and Bull’s thrusts grew shallow but no less powerful.

With a long groan Bull felt his knot swell to its full size locking him inside Dorian. Dorian sobbed happily at the feeling of Bull’s massive knot tying him so well.

He was even happier when Bull’s cock began spurting his hot cum inside him, sating the heat for the time being. Bull’s hand palmed lazily at his omega’s stomach as if trying to feel himself through Dorian’s skin, but all he could feel was the slow swell of Dorian’s belly as he was filled with more cum.

Dorian’s relaxed further against his nest and Bull slowly lowered them onto their sides. He felt full and whole with Bull tied inside him and wanted to laugh at his fear that Bull’s knot wouldn’t fit. Of course it’d fit. He was made to take Bull’s knot.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you have time, I'd really appreciate it if you left a comment telling me what you thought of this. 
> 
> If you have a prompt you'd like me to attempt, please send them to my tumblr [cakelanguage](https://cakelanguage.tumblr.com/)


End file.
